Mudança
by G.Maria
Summary: Está história conta a partir do momento de tristeza da Bella, ela percebe como esté agindo e resolve mudar, mas claro que ainda esta triste pela perda do amor de sua vida.
1. A mudança que todos esperavam

** Leiam!**

Outro dia sem ELE, sem Outro dia o amor da Minha Vida, Mas Hoje Diferente Sentia-me. Meu Coração Along QUANDO fui dormi Comecei a Pensar nsa Meus dias de "zumbi", Mudar Precisava eu, sabiá Mas não como, QUANDO Ele Foi embora Levou Minha Vida com elemento.

Sábado era Hoje eu ia tentar Mudar parágrafo Charle, para todo Mundo Parar de Olhar com pena de MIM, Claro Que Ele Ainda ia ESTA CADA em Meu pensamento. Como Sinto Falta DELE, dourados dos Olhos, da pálida Pelé, do bronze Cabelo bagunçado. "Chega Isabella, VOCÊ SABE Que Ele te ama Não Mais, Pará de Pensar nele, SIGA em Frente!" Pensei eu MESMA MIM para.

Eu não olhei ERAM Relógio 10:00 horas, Charlie Já DEVE ter ido par o trabalho. Levantei-me e fui Banho UM Tomar, clarear Minha cabeça Agua Quente resolver Semper. QUANDO terminei e fui me vestir Tomar café da manha, Minha cabeça tava um mil, O Que eu ira Mudar parágrafo Fazer? Fiquei nisso comeu uma Hora de ir Para a loja dos Newton.

Eu não estava CAMINHÃO meu, dizendo n MIM Mesmo Que era La Começar Que eu ia minhas atitudes Mudar um, não me olhei retrovisor, alegre Parecia eu, Mas Ainda Tinha tristeza Meus Olhos nsa.

QUANDO Cheguei EAo Newton e fui saudada Pelo Mike.

- Olá Bella. - Disse indiferente

-Olá, Mike. Como VOCÊ ESTA? - Eu disse Num tom alegre

Ficou me olhando Mike Como se eu Fosse louca, eu dei Uma risadinha.

- Eeee ... Bem eu Estou? - gaguejou NUMA forma de pergunta.

-Quero Dizer e Bem Estou eu! E. VOCÊ? - Perguntou preocupado

- Estou Bem! - Disse Dando sorriso largo UM e fui Pegar Meu Começar um uniforme n º Trabalhar. Ficou me olhando Mike de Boca Aberta, eu Poderia Mas não culpa-lo Pela Minha forma Que eu estava Agindo Precisa Mudar UE. Resolvi Para ele Olhar.

- Mike Que foi? VOCÊ TEM Certeza Que Está bem? - Perguntei com tom divertido UM

- Eeee ... o quê? ... Oh sim eu Bem Que Estou e então ... Diferente VOCÊ ESTA. O que aconteceu? - Perguntou preocupado

- Resolvi Mudar e O Melhor Disse-Meio triste

-Ok-Disse Meio alegre, eu dei Uma risadinha

O Rápido Passou dia, Eu já estava CAMINHÃO Meu abrindo, fiquei impressionada comeu comigo hoje, eu estava conversando com Mike Newton? Que eu acho né Avanco e hum?

-Bella, Bella, Bella, - Veio corre ofegando, Virei-me

- Sim, Mike?

- Você Quer Sair Amanhã comigo? - Perguntou-me esperançoso

Fiquei sem palavras, Mike tão PoDE Ser louco n me convidar DEPOIS DE NÃO Tanto, Mas Pensando Bem isso Seria uma Ajuda nsa se saísse Amigos Como será que Ele aceitaria, Ficou me olhando Ele Esperando Por Uma Resposta.

Olha, Mike, eu ... - Ele não me cortou Meio ta frase

- Só Como amigo se triste VOCÊ Quiser-Disse, eu responder Não Sabia o que. Eu tiva Uma Idéia de Ultima Hora.

- Bom, hoje de manha eu tava Já Chamar Pensando em um parágrafo Angela Sair quem sabe Mesmo à gente Não sai Como Amigos Amanhã à Noite de 7 sem cinema?

-Seria uma ótima Idéia, ai ELA Traz o Bem-Disse alegre, será que Ele ESTA Pensando Que É UM Encontro Duplo Espero que não.

Vou, então tá Hoje Conversar Com ela, Tchau - Já Disse Dentro do Meu CAMINHÃO Dando uma partida

-Ok, tchau

Será Mesmo Que eu marquei UM Encontro com Mike? O MIM em Que DEU, Esse negocio de mudaça ESTA me deixando louca.

QUANDO Cheguei em casa fui direto par o Telefone Conversar com n Angela

-Alô! - Disse A Voz de Angela

- Angela, alegre É Bella Disse-

-Bella? Voce Está bem? - Disse desconfiada, PORQUE FICA Todo mundo desconfiado de Mim

-Sim, Estou Bem E você?

bem-Estou, Mas MIM PORQUE n Ligou? Não eu Que Não Estou eu esteja feliz, rindo Disse Eu também ri

Liguei par-te hum pedir favor e Uma Ajuda, SE Não se importår tudo bem?

-Sempre alegre Que Quiser-Disse

Bem-Mudar resolvi eu, Tenho agido ruim Mundo ... - Fiz Uma pausa Pensando Que eu não ia Falar-Eu sei Que eu Sinto Falta Ainda DELE, mas e eu Fazer Melhor Outras Coisas Pelo Bem de todo mundo, Pelo Meu bem-Disse nervosa, então A partir de Hoje vou tentar Mudar.

-Oh isso Bella e Tão bom, ver VOCÊ de Volta, Mas o Que Quer VOCÊ MIM de?

-Eu estava trabalhando, ai Mike me Pediu parágrafo Sair ... - Disse nervosa

-De novo? Ele Não cansa NE? - Disse Dando Uma Gargalhada

-Não - Também Disse rindo - Mas Que tão Dessa eu Aceitei vez, eu sei Que e meio louco, eu Mas Quero Que Venha VOCÊ com um PoDE gente comeu TRAZER o Bem Não me importo e Que Não Quero Ficar com Ele Sozinha, VOCÊ me preocupada Entende? - Disse

-Claro Que Não Bella, e meio estranho sim VOCÊ aceitar Sair com Mike, Mas Eu Vou com VOCÊ sim, vai adorar Bem-Disse rindo

-Ah, obrigada Ang sei Que Charlie vai adorar, bom VOCÊ Vejo Amanhã não o cinema como 7?

-Claro, então comeu amanha, alegre tchau-Disse

-Tchau

Desliguei e fui Começar uma Fazer o Jantar de Charlie, Ele vai Ficar feliz com o Que eu ia amanha Fazer, Espero assim.

Charlie Chegou QUANDO eu estava Quase terminando o Jantar.

-Bells, VOCÊ ESTÁ Cheguei ai? - Disse NUMA Voz cansada

-Olá papai, o Jantar ESTA Quase pronto, Como Seu dia foi? - perguntei Alegre

Ele me olhou estranho Como se eu Fosse louca Mais Não Posso culpa-lo, eu estava Along estado não meu "Zumbi" e alegre Pareço Hoje eu.

Está bem, rindo Você, papai? - Disse

-Oh, Bem Estou eu, Mas .. O Que Aconteceu VOCÊ COM, Está bem? - perguntou preocupado

- Sim, Estou Bem, e tão Que eu resolvi Mudar, Eu Sei Que Ele Não vai votar-Disse triste Já Sentindo como Vindo lagrimas, Charlie Não me abraço Uma Coisa Que elemento de Fazer e fiquei surpresa comeu

-Oh querida Não FICA assim, VOCÊ vai se Sair Bem, VOCÊ vai ver-me Disse DEPOIS DE Abraçar

- Eu sei, Ainda triste Disse-Bom e Melhor eu ir Termina o Jantar Disse-me Que comeu amanha lembrei de uma Noite-Pai, Ele chamei Já tava Quase chegando NA sala.

- Sim, Bells?

-Mike, me Chamou parágrafo Sair amanha de Noite, e eu Aceitei gente vai ai um cinema ao, Não Precisa se preocupar Angela e Bem Também Estão os indo, VOCÊ parágrafo Tudo Bem? - Disse nervosa olhando par panela

comeco ótimo, Tudo Bem, SE VOCÊ Quer ir e um.

O Jantar Foi silenciosa grande parte DELE, a gente tava um Outro conversando Sobre dia, Charlie Disse Que Estão os desaparecendo ALGUMAS Pessoas nd floresta de Forks, Mas Pouco n se preocupar.

QUANDO Terminamos o Jantar Charlie Foi Assistir TV Como semper, eu fui Lavar Louca, Pensando nenhum dia de Hoje. QUANDO terminei Disse "Boa Noite" para Charlie e fui parágrafo cama Pensando Que eu não ia Fazer amanha.

Vai Ser hum grande dia!

Capitulo 2 - O cinema

Hoje acordei com hum novo sonho, eu Que Dizer Que Não tão Posso ruim e bom UO.

* Sonho *

Eu estava parada No meio da UM de prado Cheio de flores silvestre AO Redor de MIM, soube Imediatamente Que era o costumávamos Nosso Prado Onde Passar momentos Felizes, Quando olhei Para a Entrada do prado eu vi elemen

-Edward! - Chamei andando em Direção SUA, Mas Ele se afastou

-Não vai, Por favor! - Triste Num tom chamei

-Tenho Que ir-Disse NUMA Voz vazia, Seja feliz Bella, Adeus

-Edward, Por favor, volte

* Fim do sonho *

Não Sabia o Que Quis Dizer com Ele "Seja feliz", Como Poderia Ser feliz sem Ele, Como Poderia viver sem Ele, Comecei a SENTIR NA lagrimas Minha Bochecha, limpei Rápido Sabendo Que Não Deveria ESTA Agindo assim.

Olhei Para o Relógio Cedo era 7:00 da manha Ainda, Mas resolvi me logo Levantar se eu ficasse Iria Começar a chorar mesmo, Não Nem tava com animo de ir AO banheiro Não Queria me Olhar Espelho não fui direto Para a Cozinha, fiquei comeu impressionada comigo Mesmo Por Não ter Caído nd escada.

QUANDO Cheguei à Cozinha fiquei impressionada com Charlie Já Tomando café

Cedo-visas, vai Pesca?

-Bom dia, sim Vou com Billy e animado-Disse Harry.

-Cuidado! - Avisei indo Para o Armário Pegar o cereal.

-Sempre tomo, Mas Que horas vai Sair VOCÊ mesmo? - Perguntou

Sabia Que estava esquecendo Alguma Coisa DEVE ter Sido o sonho.

-Como La 7 enguias Vou abençoar

Talvez eu-Não vá em casa ESTA HÁ ESSA Hora então tome Cuidado, VOCÊ dia de Tomar Já Que TEM Muita precaução imaginação de Noite-Disse rindo e sacudindo a cabeça.

Muito engracado-pai-com carranca Disse

-Bells assim FICA Não, VOCÊ SABE Que eu Tenho razão, Mas Agora Falando serio tomo Muito Cuidado Esses desaparecimento da floresta Já começando a me preocupar um. - Disse preocupado

-Mas e nd floresta, e eu sei me Cuidar-Disse rindo

-Então ja ta Que Disse-Disse - Mas eu Vou ágora indo de manha e Melhor parágrafo pescar Já Disse-se e Levantando Colocando uma tigela nd pia

-Tchau!

-Tchau e tome Cuidado gritou-La de fora.

Meu pai e Cuidados Esses, talvez Ele tenha razão, Como ele Eu dizia Que um tão ima perigos para. Mas o Que eu Vou Fazer Hoje comi como 7.

QUANDO terminei fui cereal Meu Lavar uma Louca, resolvi ir AO Mercado Produtos de Limpeza Comprar uma casa Já tava Precisando, Bem eu Tinha Que Fazer Alguma Coisa, Não se Começar Iria eu não Pensar um sonho e eu Nele e isso Queria não.

QUANDO estava dirigindo Para o Mercado fiquei com uma sensação de Alguém Que estava me Seguindo, Mas acho Que era tão Minha Imaginação. Cheguei AO Mercado UM Pouco estava Cheio Já era domingo Que, como compras Foram Rápido Graças a Deus Não Queria Ficar Mesmo ritmo muito.

QUANDO Cheguei uma casa resolvi deixar uma limpeza n DEPOIS do almoço, Queria Estudar Exame UM Pará de sexta-feira.

QUANDO Quase percebi já era meio-dia o Almoço esquentar.

QUANDO Comecei a limpeza demorei Bastante UM em tempo tão Lugar Queria OCUPAR Minha Mente AO Maximo, Quando percebi Quase Já era 06:30 e fui me arrumar Correndo.

QUANDO Cheguei em Port Angeles todo enguias Estavam Já Louisiana

-Olá, Bella! Angela Disse-me abraçando

-Olá!-Eu disse rindo

-Disse Ben Bella, chocando Por eu ESTA rindo, Mas Angela DEU UM mi sorriso de alivio Por eu ESTA de Volta.

-Oi, tava com Bem-elemento Ainda a boca Aberta eu Comecei a Ficar vermelha

-Oh ... Oi, desconfiado Disse.

-Bellaaa-Mike Disse alegre e Colocou o Braço nsa Meus ombros.

-Então vamos Entra - Eu disse me livrando do Mike.

-Vamos Disseram-Juntos e rimos

Nenhum nsa cinema assistimos um filme de Ação UM Já Que eu Não Queria UM romance, Mike Ficou Toda Hora Tentando colocar o Braço nsa my, Mas eu hum Achava semper jeito de afastá-lo, Angela Ficou Toda Hora rindo de MIM, DEPOIS do filme Angela me Chamou parágrafo ir AO banheiro.

Angela, obrigada Por Vindo ter comigo, com VOCÊ Aqui Já Mike e assim imagina chocada Disse eu sem-e riu ELA.

-Não Foi nada Eu já tava em Chamar Pensando Bem o parágrafo ir AO Mesmo comigo cinema, Sinceramente Como VOCÊ aceitou Sair com Mike perguntou rindo? -.

-Não sei, achei Que Charlie ficaria feliz se eu saísse UM Pouco e isso Que Ele VEM MIM parágrafo dizendo.

-Ah! Bella e ver Tão bom VOCÊ de volta-Disse-me Um abraço Dando

-Obrigada, então vamos Disse-Mudando de assunto.

-Sim.

QUANDO eu estava Saí com uma sensação de MESMA Alguém Que estava me vigiando, Mas Estaria Alguém Porque Me vigiando, Que Sera ... "Para Quem Não Bella e VOCÊ ESTÁ Pensando" eu ignorei Meus Pensamentos.

-Então eu acho Que eu e Bem Já Estamos indo, tchau Bella e Mike.

Tchau, Bella e ter bom VOCÊ de volta-Disse Bem com Angela Caminho Para o Carro.

-Bom eu acho Que Bella e. - Disse Mike nervoso.

-Bom eu gostei do filme e Melhor uma gente ir para Casa ESTA smile Então eu tarde eu Disse-Mudando de assunto Antes Que Ele Peça n º Jantar eu ir com Ele Algo assim ou.

bem-Tudo. Boa noite! - Disse triste

Noite-Boa, comia Disse eu-ja amanha Entrando no caminhao Meu

-Até!-Disse eu olhando Sair Meu CAMINHÃO COM

QUANDO eu estava não Meu caminho para casa eu vi hum vulto passando Por Mim que "Será vampiro e hum" Chega Bella VOCÊ ESTA Já Pensando demais Ser animal DEVE UM só.

QUANDO Cheguei em casa estacionei o CAMINHÃO NA calçada e fui QUANDO ENTRAR casa em flash hum vi Vê Melhor nd floresta Ao lado da Minha Casa QUANDO me Virei Não tinha nada.

-Nossa Hoje Eu Estou vendo Muita Coisa, no Mercado, de Volta do cinema e ágora eu-murmurei MIM para.

Entrei em casa e Charlie não estava esparramado com sofá Uma Caixa de Cima em pizza do peito.

cansada-Olá papai, tudo bem? - Disse

-Olá Bells, tão bem sim, ei como foi o cinema? - Disse alegre esquecendo o Jogo

-Foi legal, bom eu Vou dormi Estou cansado Foi Longo dia um. Boa noite! - Já Disse Subindo a escada.

-Boa noite - Ouvi Dizer elemento.

Eu tomei Rápido Banho UM troqui de roupa e eu cai na cama, Pensando No dia de Hoje.

**O que acharam?**


	2. Cinema

Hoje acordei com um novo sonho, só que eu não posso dizer que e ruim ou bom.

*Sonho*

_Eu estava parada no meio de um prado cheio de flores silvestre ao redor de mim, soube imediatamente que era o Nosso Prado onde costumávamos passar momentos felizes, quando olhei para a entrada do prado eu vi ele_

_-Edward!- chamei andando em sua direção, mas ele se afastou_

_-Não vai, por favor!- chamei num tom triste_

_-Tenho que ir- disse numa voz vazia -Seja feliz Bella, Adeus_

_-Edward, por favor, volte_

*fim do sonho*

Não sabia o que ele quis dizer com "Seja feliz", como poderia ser feliz sem ele, como poderia viver sem ele, comecei a sentir lagrimas na minha bochecha, limpei rápido sabendo que não deveria esta agindo assim.

Olhei para o relógio ainda era cedo 7:00 da manha, mas resolvi me levantar logo se eu ficasse iria começar a chorar mesmo, não tava nem com animo de ir ao banheiro não queria me olhar no espelho fui direto para a cozinha, fiquei ate impressionada comigo mesmo por não ter caído na escada.

Quando cheguei à cozinha fiquei impressionada com Charlie já tomando café

-Acordo cedo, vai pesca?

-Bom dia, sim vou com Billy e Harry- disse animado.

-Cuidado!- avisei indo para o armário pegar o cereal.

-Sempre tomo, mas que horas você vai sair mesmo?- perguntou

Sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa deve ter sido o sonho.

-As 7 vou encontrar eles La

-Talvez eu não vá esta em casa há essa hora então tome cuidado, você de dia já tem que tomar muita precaução imagina de noite- disse rindo e sacudindo a cabeça.

-Muito engraçado pai- disse com carranca

-Bells não fica assim, você sabe que eu tenho razão, mas agora falando serio tome muito cuidado esses desaparecimento da floresta já to começando a me preocupar. - disse preocupado

-Mas e na floresta, e eu sei me cuidar- disse rindo

-Então tá já que disse- disse - mas agora eu vou indo de manha e melhor para pescar- disse já se levantando e colocando a tigela na pia

-Tchau!

-Tchau e tome cuidado- gritou La de fora.

Meu pai e esses cuidados, talvez ele tenha razão, como ele dizia que eu só um ima para perigos. Mas o que eu vou fazer hoje ate as 7 .

Quando terminei meu cereal fui lavar a louça, resolvi ir ao mercado comprar produtos de limpeza a casa já tava precisando, Bem eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, se não eu iria começar a pensar no sonho e nele e eu não queria isso.

Quando estava dirigindo para o mercado fiquei com a sensação de que alguém estava me seguindo, mas acho que era só minha imaginação. Cheguei ao mercado estava um pouco cheio já que era domingo, as compras foram rápido graças a Deus não queria ficar muito tempo mesmo.

Quando cheguei a casa resolvi deixar a limpeza para depois do almoço, queria estudar para um exame de sexta-feira.

Quando percebi já era quase meio-dia esquentar o almoço.

Quando comecei a limpeza demorei bastante tempo em um só lugar queria ocupar minha mente ao Maximo, quando percebi já era quase 6:30 e fui correndo me arrumar.

Quando cheguei em Port Angeles todo eles já estavam La.

-Olá, Bella!-Angela disse me abraçando

-Olá!-eu disse rindo

-Bella- Ben disse chocando por eu esta rindo, mas Angela mi deu um sorriso de alivio por eu esta de volta.

-Oi, Bem- ele ainda tava com a boca aberta eu comecei a ficar vermelha

-Oh... Oi- disse desconfiado.

-Bellaaa- Mike disse alegre e colocou o braço nos meus ombros.

-Então vamos entra - eu disse me livrando do Mike.

-Vamos- disseram juntos e rimos

No cinema nos assistimos a um filme de ação já que eu não queria um romance, Mike ficou toda hora tentando colocar o braço nos meus, mas eu sempre achava um jeito de afastá-lo, Angela ficou toda hora rindo de mim, depois do filme Angela me chamou para ir ao banheiro.

-Angela obrigada por ter vindo comigo, com você aqui Mike já e assim imagina sem- eu disse chocada e ela riu.

-Não foi nada eu já tava pensando em chamar o Bem para ir ao cinema comigo mesmo, sinceramente como você aceitou sair com Mike?- perguntou rindo.

-Não sei, achei que Charlie ficaria feliz se eu saísse um pouco e isso que ele vem dizendo para mim.

-Ah! Bella e tão bom ver você de volta- disse me dando um abraço

-Obrigada, então vamos- disse mudando de assunto.

-Sim.

Quando saí eu estava com a mesma sensação de que alguém estava me vigiando , mas porque alguém estaria me vigiando, será que... "Para Bella não e quem você esta pensando" eu ignorei meus pensamentos.

-Então eu acho que eu e Bem já estamos indo, tchau Bella e Mike.

-Tchau Bella e bom ter você de volta- disse Bem caminho com Angela para o carro.

-Bom Bella eu acho que e. - Mike disse nervoso.

-Bom eu gostei do filme e melhor a gente ir para casa esta ficando tarde- eu disse mudando de assunto antes que ele peça para eu ir jantar com ele ou algo assim.

-Tudo bem. Boa noite!- disse triste

-Boa noite, ate amanha- eu disse já entrando no meu caminhao

-Até!-disse olhando eu sair com meu caminhão

Quando eu estava no meu caminho para casa eu vi um vulto passando por mim "Será que e um vampiro" chega Bella você já esta pensando demais deve ser só um animal.

Quando cheguei em casa estacionei o caminhão na calçada e quando fui entrar em casa vi um flash vê melhor na floresta ao lado da minha casa quando me virei não tinha nada.

-Nossa hoje eu estou vendo muita coisa, no mercado, de volta do cinema e agora- eu murmurei para mim.

Entrei em casa e Charlie estava esparramado no sofá com uma caixa de pizza em cima do peito.

-Olá papai, tudo bem?- disse cansada

-Olá Bells, to bem sim, ei como foi o cinema?- disse alegre esquecendo o jogo

-Foi legal, bom eu vou dormi estou cansado foi um longo dia. Boa noite!- disse subindo já a escada.

-Boa noite - ouvi ele dizer.

Eu tomei um banho rápido e troqui de roupa eu cai na cama, pensando no dia de hoje.

**Preciso da opiniao de voces!**


	3. Reencontro

No dia seguinte acordei ofegante, tinha sonha com muito flash vermelhos na floresta, mas o mais impressionante foi que eu vi o rosto de Victória assim que acordei.

Não sabia por que estava lembrando dela agora, pensei que ela tinha ido embora depois que James morreu, será que eu estou engana, será que ela veio por vingança, não pode ser vingança os Cullen nem estão aqui, deve ser só mais um sonho, olhei no relógio já estava quase na hora de me levantar, desliguei o despertador e fui me arrumar.

Quando já estava arrumada para ir à escola fui tomar café, Charlie estava la lendo o jornal.

-Bom dia, pai!- disse cansada por causa do sonho. Fui la no armário para pegar cereal.

-Bom dia, dormiu bem?- perguntou sem tirar os olhos do jornal

-Sim- menti sentando para comer lentamente meu cereal.

-Bella, porque você não vai visitar o Jake? Ele esta louco para te ver- disse cauteloso para minha reação.

-Tudo bem vou ver ele depois da escola, tudo bem?- disse olhando para meu cereal

-Tudo ótimo bom eu já vou para o trabalho tenha um bom dia. Tchau- disse radiando de felicidade

-Tchau- disse sem entusiasmo

Quando cheguei na escola estava todo mundo olhando para mim, eu não estava entendo, ate que vi Jessica e Lauren olhando para mim, foi ai que me bate a realidade de que a noticia de que eu estava fora do meu estado "zumbi" e sobre a minha saída com Mike.

-Oi Bella- disse Angela me tirando dos meus pensamentos

-Oi Ang, porque esta todo mundo olhando para mim como se fosse o 1º dia de aula de novo- perguntei já sabendo a resposta

-Bem... aiii Ben e Mike estavam conversando ai começaram a contar sobre ontem o filme, e você, ai Jessica escutou, desculpe- ela disse triste.

-Não tudo bem, ele iria descobri do mesmo jeito- eu disse olhando ao redor e corando.

-Bom vamos para a aula- disse puxando meu braço e eu concordei com a cabeça, Angela sempre foi uma ótima amiga sempre ficou do meu lado no meu momento de tristeza.

As aulas estavam passando rápido, esse definitivamente era o 1º dia de aula, por onde eu passando todo mundo olhava e comentava, eu estava começando a ficar com medo de quando chegasse a hora do almoço ia ser bem pior.

O meu momento de tortura chegou hora do almoço, Angela estava me esperando na frente do refeitório.

-O que foi por esta com essa cara?- disse preocupada

-Tudo mundo esta olhando para mim, não sei nem se tenho coragem de entrar ai- eu disse corando e olhando pára baixo.

-Vamos logo antes que você sai correndo- disse rindo

Como esperado todo mundo estava olhando para mim da fila do refeitório até eu me sentar na mesa, mas mesmo assim eu sentia olhares nas minhas costas. Quando me sentei Jessica e Lauren.

-Bella Swan voltou- disse a voz nasal da Lauren fazendo algumas pessoas na mesa rir.

-Não liga- disse Angela

-E desde quando eu ligo- disse revirando os olhos, Angela riu

O almoço foi assim, eu conversava com Angela e com Ben de vez em quando, eu ainda sentia os olhares nas minhas costas, depois disse as aulas passaram rápida logo eu sair da escola dando Graças a Deus, resolvi ir la em La Push nem passei em casa não queria ficar sozinha.

Quando cheguei la Jake abriu porta para ver quem e que tinha chegado e logo abriu um sorriso gigantesco de fosse possível teria rasgado seu rosto.

-Bells- me saudou num abraço de urso- E tão bom ver você de novo como você esta?

-Jeke... Não... Consigo... Respirar- ele me soltou imediatamente.

-Desculpe- disse rindo

-Não tudo bem, eu estou bem e você?- eu disse rindo

-Eu estou bem, Charlie ligou aqui para casa falar que você estava vindo- disse corando mesmo com a pela escura dele- e também disse que você mudou- ele olhou para baixo

-Charlie e pior que velhas fofocando- nós dois rimos.

-Vejo que você mudou mesmo, com todo respeito- disse com um meio sorriso

-Tudo bem, vamos andar sinto falta desse lugar- disse olhando ao redor, ele sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

Passei a tarde inteira La com Jake conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, contei para ele sobre meu final de semana, a minha decisão e ele me conto sobre a escola, os amigas, ficamos a maior parte na praia ate que me dei conta que já passava da hora de fazer o janta de Charlie

-Nossa!- disse arregalando os olhos

-O que foi?- falou preocupado

-Esta tarde tenho que fazer o jantar, se o Charlie já não pediu uma pizza.

Quando estávamos chegando ao meu caminhão começou a chover Jake me ofereceu para me levar, mas eu falei que estava tudo bem, se ficasse ruim eu parava ate a chuva cessar um pouco.

Quando eu estava dirigindo estava tudo escuro e embaçando. Eu estava passando por uma pista deserta quando logo a minha frente eu vi uma pessoa eu freei bruscamente com medo de atropelá-la, eu não entendi o porquê estava parada ate que resolvi sair do caminhão para ver melhor, quando sair a ela que eu temia estava na minha frente.

Victória

-Olá, Bella!

**Gostinho de quero mais ^^**


	4. Vingança

Vingança

-Olá, Bella- disse com um sorriso no rosto

-O... Que... Você... Quer?- disse como se faltasse ar para mim.

Eu não sabia o que ela queria o que ela estaria fazendo aqui, Eles já foram embora, o que ela queria de mim. Comecei a me arrepiar sabia que uma parte era de frio por causa da chuva, mas a outra foi de medo porque percebi que os olhos dela estavam negros de fome, olhei para dentro do meu caminhão, mas era impossível eu fugir daqui ela e mais rápido do que eu, como se ela lesse meus pensamentos, ela fugiu comigo sabia que não poderia gritar ninguém me ouviria e minha voz parecia que tinha sumido.

Depois de um tempo ela parou num lugar onde não estava chovendo era no meio da floresta, meu medo aumento com certeza não tinha ninguém por perto.

-Bella, Bella, como você esta?- disse com voz gentil.

-Eu estou bem?- eu disse num sussurro com se fosse pergunta

-Tem certeza, ate depois que o seu Edward a deixou?- perguntou numa voz chocada, mas com alegria, fiquei abrindo e fechando a boca igual a um peixe fora d'agua, mas não saiu nada.

-Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu nesses últimos dias, Bella- disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-Como assim?Você me seguiu?- disse nervosa

-Lógico- disse como se eu fosse idiota- Mas primeiro vou te contar o que vim fazer aqui.

-Quando seu queridinho Edward- quando ela disse o nome dele, esperei a dor vir, mas quase nem senti ela- Matou meu James eu fugi, mas com um plano matar Edward e sua família como vingança, depois que resolvi qual seria minha vingança resolvi ir para Forks, só que quando cheguei la não encontrei a família Cullen só encontrei você, então pensei que eles estavam caçando ou algo assim, comecei a dar inicio ao meu plano- ela fez uma pausa olhando para mim e depois começou a me rodear - Meu plano era simples criar um exercito de recém-nascidos, você sabe que vampiros recém-nascidos são instáveis, mas isso não importa, mas só que tinha alguma coisa errada os Cullen não voltavam então foi ai que eu resolvi segui você descobri que eles foram embora, só que eu não para mim você está apaixonada pelo Edward não e?- perguntou com desconfiança eu não sabia o que fala- Até que um dia quando você voltou do cinema e foi dormi você começou a chamar o nome do seu Edward "Edward... Edward... por favor, volte"- disse imitando minha voz eu olhei para baixo e ela riu- Eu sabia que você ainda gosta dele foi só uma farsa se sentir feliz para seus "amiguinhos" e "papaizinho"- ela começou a gargalhar.

-O que você quer? Você sabe que eles não estão mais em Forks? O que quer de mim?- perguntei num sussurro, mas sabia que ela podia escutar.

-Bom, depois descobri que eles não iam voltar resolvi matar você- meu coração disparou, então e assim que vou morrer- mas depois que sobe que você ainda o ama vou faze uma coisa bem melhor- disse com voz dura- Já que eu vou viver a vida eterna sem meu James você também vai viver sem seu Edward- disse vindo para cima de mim

Não deu tempo para mim fazer nada ou falar, depois de um tempo veio à dor.

PDV Alice

Algumas horas antes

Eu estava no meu quando vendo alguns sites de moda, mas eu estava muito desanimada então larguei meu laptop de lado. Sinto tanta saudade da Bella como todo mundo, também se não fosse pelo o teimoso do meu irmão e ninguém estaria assim, foi ai que comecei a senti meus olhos ficarem embaçados sabia que era uma visão.

*Visão

Victoria estava parada em frente ao caminhão da Bella no meio da chuva, quando Victoria sai correndo com ela para o meio da floresta. Victoria começa a falar, depois de um tempo, fica tudo embaçado, Victoria com expressão dura e se aproxima de Bella e a morde deixando-a sozinha.

*Fim da visão

Eu estava rosnando quando acabou, quando Jaspe começou a me chamar.

-Alice, o que você ver?- disse Jasper preocupado

Sabia que tinha que sair agora, não chegaria a tempo, mas pelo menos estaria ao lado de Bella quando acordar. Peguei minha bolsa e puxei Jasper comigo.

-Alice, o que esta acontecendo? Onde estamos indo?- perguntou preocupado

-No caminho te conto, mas precisamos ir- eu disse já entrando no carro

Quando estávamos no caminho para o aeroporto contei toda a visão para ele.

-Você tem certeza Alice?- disse com um pouco de raiva

-Sim tenho, sei que não tem como chegar a tempo, mas, ela vai precisar de ajuda quando acordar- disse quase triste por esta acontecendo isso para Bella

-Você tem razão- falou

Ficamos em silencia ate chegar mo ao aeroporto pedimos passagem para Seatle, no aviao tenteni ver se mudava alguma coisa mas não musava.

Quando estavamos quase aterrisando em Seatle veiu a confirmaçao.

-O que foi? Mudou alguma coisa?- disse esperançoso

-Não, acaba de confirma- disse quase chorando ele não falou nada mas me abraçou, dizndo que ia ficar tudo bem.

Pegamos um carro e fomos em alta velocidade para Forks, eu não queria parar em Port Angeles , seria mais rapido.

Quando chegamos em Forks, falei para Jasper onde ele deveria ir, chegando perto do locau onde Victoria levou Bella vimos o caminhao, eu sair correndo e fui para encontrar Bella, Jasper estava me seguindo. Quando chegamos Bella estava em agonia, de olhos bem fechados.

-Bella- disse com tristeza, ela não abriu os olhos com certeza não conseguia me ouvir

Jasper começou a farejar.

-Ela ja esta muito longe, não vai adinatar nada voce a seguir, vamos tirar Bella daqui- eu disse sem tira os olhos da Bella mas vi que ele concordou.

Levamos Bella para a nossa casa de Forks, coloquei ela no meu antigo quarto.

-O que vamos fazer?- perguntou Jasper triste.

-Vamos esperar ela acordar para ver sua reaçao e depois se ela aceitar contamos para os outros- disse triste, Jaspe concordou e me abraçou.


	5. Nova vida

Dois dias depois

PDV Alice

Já estava quase acabando a transformação, Bella não parava de se contorce na cama e gritar de dor pedindo em alguns momentos que apagasse o fogo, outros momentos que a matasse eu e Jazz ficamos do lado dela falando que logo iria acabar.

Eu estava feliz e triste por Bella.

Feliz, porque assim aquele idiota do meu irmão vai saber o que ele fez saindo do lado dela e ela vai poder viver com a gente pelo resto da eternidade, assim eu espero.

Triste porque não vai poder ver mais o pai dela, ela nem teve a chance de dizer adeus.

Ele já mandou procurar por Bella, em poucas horas ele vai encontrar o caminhão no meio da estrada.

-Alice!- Jasper me tirou dos meus pensamentos- Esta acabando.

Ele tinha razão o coração dela já estava batendo muito rápido em 5 segundo ela ira abrir os olhos.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

O coração deu seu último pulo e Bella abriu os olhos.

PDV Bella

A dor não passar só piorava, parecia que todo meu corpo estava em chamar, eu ficava ouvindo sussurros muito longe dizendo que tudo iria acabar, mas quando iria acabar ao passar no tempo a dor foi sumindo em cada parte do meu corpo, braços, mãos, pés pernas. e foi direto para meu coração, ele estava batendo freneticamente, quando deu o ultimo baque ele parou e eu abri os olhos.

Quando abri meus olhos, veio memórias embaçadas de Victoria falando para mim

_-Bom, depois descobri que eles não iam voltar resolvi matar você- meu coração disparou, então e assim que vou morrer- mas depois que sobe que você ainda o ama vou faze uma coisa bem melhor- disse com voz dura- Já que eu vou viver a vida eterna sem meu James você também vai viver sem seu Edward- disse vindo para cima de mim_

_Não deu tempo para mim fazer nada ou falar, depois de um tempo veio à dor._

Então foi isso que aconteceu, ela me transformou para eu viver a eternidade em solidão igual a ela.

Quando eu sai dos meus pensamentos logo percebi que eu estava em um quarto deitada numa cama eu sabia que já tinha visto esse quarto antes, mas minhas memórias estão muito embaçadas, percebi que tinha alguém no meu lado me observando, me sentei e olhei para meus observadores minha boca abriu. Era Alice e Jasper.

-Olá Bella!- disse Alice sorriso com sua voz de sino.

O que ela estava fazendo aqui pensei que ela e o resto da família Cullen tinha ido para nunca mais voltar.

-Oi- eu disse espantada com minha voz- O que aconteceu depois...?- não conseguia terminar.

-Bem eu vi isso acontecer e fiquei preocupada, mas era muito tarde para parar- disse olhando para o chão envergonhada, Jasper a abraçou confortando-a- Quando chegamos você já estava se transformando se contorcendo em dor entrou trouxemos você para cada- ela olhou para mim com tristeza.

Percebi que esse era o antigo quarto de Alice e Jasper.

-E porque se preocupar?- perguntei sem expressão, ele me olhou como se fosse chorar, ela me deu um abraço apertado me pegando de surpresa.

-Bella, desculpe por deixar você eu não queria ir ninguém queria, mas aquele idiota do Edward forçou a gente ir, eu não queria eu juro, por favor, me perdoe, eu perdi tanto de você- disse triste

-Alice, eu quero respirar- ela me soltou de imediato e um alivio respirar

-Você me perdoa?- ela perguntou colocando o lábio inferior tremendo e fazendo biquinho.

-Esta bem Alice eu perdôo- quando eu disse ela começou a pular para cima e para baixo, fazendo rir. Logo percebi que Jesper estava me encarando sem dizer uma palavra.

-Oi Jasper- disse sorrindo, ele sacudiu a cabeça saindo dos seus pensamentos.

-Oi, Bella me desculpe pelo seu aniversario eu não queria... - disse olhando para o chão envergonhado.

-Jasper não precisa se desculpar eu estou bem- disse tentando animar ele.

-Bom. Vamos conversar depois vamos caçar você deve esta sedenta- disse, não tinha percebido ate ela dizer minha garganta estava pegando fogo coloquei minha mão na garganta eles riram.

Quando Alice me puxou para sala de estar percebi que eu podia ver tudo nos mínimos detalhes, eu estava mais graciosa não tropecei.

Quando chegamos na sala viu lembranças de todos estavam embaçadas, mas eu sentia os sentimentos que logos fora substituídas por tristeza e saudades, comecei a sentir alegria e dei um sorriso para Jasper.

-Bella, preciso te perguntar uma coisa, tudo bem?- disse Alice cautelosa

-O que?- perguntei nervosa, Alice olhou para Jasper.

-Bella, não sei se você perdoou todos nos, mas como você e um recen-nascido precisa de cuidados- Jasper falou observando minha reação- Nos queremos cuidar de você, mas eu e Alice precisamos voltar ninguém sabe que a gente esta aqui e que você se transformou, então você quer vir com a gente?- disse esperançoso.

Eu sabia que tinha que ter alguém me olhando para não fazer nada errado, também sentia muita falta deles, mas será que ela vão me aceitar?

Alice já estava se remexendo na cadeira esperando minha resposta.

-Tudo bem- Alice começou a pular- Mas... - Alice amuou- Será que eles vão me aceitar?- perguntei com tristeza.

-Lógico que vão, todo nos sentimos saudades suas ate a Rosalie, não precisa se preocupar nossa família não igual sem você- falou vindo me abraçar.

-Ela tem razão- Jasper disse rindo.

Conversamos sobre tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos meses, me disseram que voltaram para o Alasca, e que ninguém eram os mesmo depois que saíram, fiquei sabendo que Edward tinha se afastado e dava noticia em mês e mês.

Me falaram que Charlie tinha mandado me procurar, fiquei congelada o que iria ser de Charlie ou de Renée, Alice logo me disseque tudo iria ficar bem e que ele iria se recuperar fiquei melhor com isso.

Pediram-me para contar o que aconteceu aqui em Forks, falei tudo sobre como fiquei depois da partida deles, dos sonhos, sobre como resolvi mudar, ele riram quando contei de Mike, depois de mais ou menos 1 hora contado sobre nos minha garganta começou a ficar impossível.

-Eu preciso... - não terminei mas coloquei minha Mao na garganta.

-Vamos Alice, eu também preciso- disse Jaspe se levantando.

Quando chegamos fora da casa disseram para mim acompanhar ele, foi fácil correr e legal sentir a velocidade, mesmo morrendo rápido eu via tudo em minha volta como se fosse à câmera lenta, logo chegamos em um campo aberto.

-Bella fecha os olhos e siga os seus instintos- falou Jasper

Fiz o que ele pediu, quando fechei meus olhos comecei a farejar e meu ouvido começou a ouvir quilômetros de distancia, ouvi um batimento distante, fez meu nariz enrugar, mas minha boca encher de veneno, Bari os olhos e meu corpo me comandou, cheguei perto e vi que era um cervo não agüentava mais cai em sua costa mordendo na artéria do seu pescoço, terminei rápido e não era o bastante, percebi que tinha platéia, olhei para traz e Alice e Jaspe estavam me olhando.

-Porque ainda estou com sede?- perguntei

-Você e nova- Jasper disse

-Ela e boa nisso- disse Alice orgulhosa

Ficamos um bom tempo caçando ate que já estava por voltas das 10 da noite voltamos para casa Cullen.

-Bella, o que Victoria queria?- Alice perguntou preocupada

-Ela disse que tinha resolvido matar Edward e sua família- disse com dor- Ela começou a criar recen-nascidos para poder atacar vocês- eles ficaram de boca aberta- mas quando ela chegou aqui não viu você então resolvi me segui para ver o que aconteceu, logo percebeu que tinha ido embora e que não iam voltar, mas quando ela me viu ficou espantada porque eu estava feliz, mas depois ela me viueu falando no meu sonho e mudou de idéia, já que ela ia viver sem James eu também iria viver sem Edward então ela me transformou. - terminei quase chorando Alice veio me abraçar Jasper estava tentando nos acalmar.

Depois de algum tempo nos acalmamos e Alice ligou pra Esme dizendo que amanha estaríamos chegando, mas ela não disse que eu estava indo também.

**Em breve postarei o proximo capitulo!**


End file.
